


(the birdsong) (the distant sky) [Podfic]

by Rioreader



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mild Gore, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rioreader/pseuds/Rioreader
Summary: Love, they say, will set you free.It is only a matter of interpretation.(the birdsong) (the distant sky) by jonphaedrus





	(the birdsong) (the distant sky) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(the birdsong) (the distant sky)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441999) by [noahfronsenburg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahfronsenburg/pseuds/noahfronsenburg). 



> Thank you to jonphaedrus for allowing me to podfic their work! I wanted to try a really emotional piece, so this was a challenge!

  


 

**Listen or Download on Dropbox:** MP3 [[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fsg0fb4mitamu4j/%28the%20birdsong%29%20%28the%20distant%20sky%29.mp3?dl=0)]

**Length:** 14:09

**Size:** 7.86 MB

Or

**Download on Dropbox:** M4B [[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/72fhc9o02fjszrm/%28the%20birdsong%29%20%28the%20distant%20sky%29.m4b?dl=0)]

**Length:** 14:09

**Size:** 10.2 MB

 

 


End file.
